


Being Heard

by AngelusLorelei



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelusLorelei/pseuds/AngelusLorelei
Summary: Jack finds solace and help from an asari justicar.





	Being Heard

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this after reading several articles about a school in Baltimore that began using meditation in lieu of detention. I love Jack and I love Samara. I feel like under the right circumstances they would form a good relationship.

The first time Jack meets Samara, it’s late.  Only the graveyard shift is up and by now, they know to leave Jack alone.  Jack pads to the kitchen to make herself something to drink.  Coffee would be ideal, but since they haven’t made a stop to resupply in a while, tea will have to do.  As Jack waits for the machine to finish pouring, she weighs her options.  Waking up gasping from another nightmare has set her skin crawling.  Sleep doesn’t seem appealing, but neither does going back to engineering.  Luckily, the starboard observation deck is quiet; no one ever goes in there.

Jack takes her mug and walks to the door.  She opens the hatch and manages to make it all the way into the room before noticing someone else is there.  An asari.  Jack knew they’d picked up the justicar on Illium, but she didn’t know Shepard was setting the alien up in Jack’s second favorite spot.  Scowling, Jack makes a note to complain to the Commander.  But before she can leave, the asari notices her.

“Hello.”

Her voice is deep and calming, “My name is Samara.”

Before Jack can reply, the corner of the asari’s mouth lifts slightly in what looks like a smile, “You must be Jack.”

“Yeah.” Jack grunts, “Guess they warned you about me.”

Samara doesn’t get up but turns around fully to give Jack her attention.

“Warned me?  No, not at all.  Shepard merely said I would be unlikely to see you so soon.  She said you keep to yourself.”

Jack snickers, “That sounds like Shepard.”

“If you were seeking solitude, I apologize.  Shepard seemed to think no one utilizes this room.”

Jack shakes her head, “Nah.  She was right.”

Samara’s calm gaze unnerves Jack.  Jack’s not used to being the center of someone’s attention when they’re not terrified or at least nervous.  Asari always look ageless, but Jack figures this one is old.  The older ones always have that look about them, like they’ve seen everything.

“Well, you are welcome to finish your drink here.  I will not disturb you.  I was merely meditating on the day's events.”

Jack’s first instinct is to leave, but this Samara seems to have enough sense not to bother her.  So Jack sits on the couch in the corner.  Far enough away to observe the asari, close enough to the door to get out quickly.  They don’t talk.

***

Two weeks later another nightmare has Jack nearly crawling out of her skin.  This time it was torture.  The worst kind of dreams she has.  Weak and pathetic, trapped and unable to break free.  Her hands shaking, Jack finds herself drawn to Samara’s place on the crew deck. Jack’s been on a couple of missions with the asari now.  Samara keeps to herself, doesn’t talk much.  Jack respects that.

When Jack opens the door, Samara doesn’t turn around.  Samara’s biotics flow over and around her body. 

“Jack.”

When Jack doesn’t respond, Samara’s biotics dissipate.

“You seem troubled.”

“I… Yeah.”

Jack feels helpless; she hates it.  She feels like the badass bitch she is, a killer, a force of fucking nature.  But she’s raw inside.  She’s screaming, pounding at the windows all over again.  She wants someone to hear her.

“Come.”

Samara invites Jack to sit next to her.  Jack can’t sit, but she paces nearby.  Samara waits.

“I can’t… I can’t sleep!  The dreams they’re getting worse!”

“Dreams?”

“Nightmares!  I can’t stop ‘em!”

Jack flings a cup against the wall, it shatters.  Samara remains impassive; she doesn’t even flinch.  Instead, she looks at Jack. 

“Dreams can be controlled.”

This statement stops Jack in her tracks.

“How?!”

“With time, with practice.”  Samara invites her to sit again, “I can help.”

“Huh,” Jack grunts, “Not like I have any other options.”

“Tell me,” Samara begins, “have you ever tried meditation before?”

“Like that mindfulness ‘be in the moment’ crap?”

Samara smiles, “Yes.”

“Yeah, it didn’t work.”

“Perhaps you were not doing it right.  Here, try this.”

That night Jack manages to close her eyes, count her breathing.  Samara does not get frustrated when Jack needs to get up and pace.  She does not reprimand Jack for jiggling her knee.  After several hours, Jack’s shoulders relax.  She falls asleep.

***

Jack starts seeking Samara out.  She practices, the dreams come less.  But inevitably one night she wakes up screaming.  She runs to the elevator, her biotics flaring.  She rushes to Samara’s hold before she can stop herself, she’s talking.  The words won’t stop coming.  She gags, she dry heaves.  Jack feels snot flowing from her nose; she’s crying, she’s screaming.

When she finally quiets, Jack realizes that Samara is standing over her.  The asari kneels, and her hand is on Jack’s head.

“You have seen things, endured pain beyond reckoning.”

Jack can’t breathe, Samara’s biotics probe her gently.  Jack starts breathing through her mouth.

“They did not break you, Jack.”

Jack looks up into Samara’s eyes, “They did not break you.  And they will not have you.”

Jack’s seen Samara kill.  She’s seen Samara make promises.  Samara never breaks her promises.  Her code doesn’t allow her to lie.  Jack tries to laugh, but a strangled noise comes out.

“Come.”

Samara takes Jack’s hand and lifts Jack to her feet.

“Let us talk.”

Samara talks to Jack.  She tells Jack about herself, traveling the galaxy, working as a commando.  She tells Jack about her mate.  She tells Jack about the day her life ended, the day her daughters were taken away.  Finally, she tells Jack about Morinth.

Jack listens.  Samara wants to be heard.

***

They’re gathering people; they’re taking care of old business.  Jack wants to go with Samara when they get to Omega.  Shepard leaves her behind.  Jack can’t take it.  She’s pacing up and down her hold.  She doesn’t want Morinth to get Shepard.  She doesn’t want Samara to get hurt either.  Caring sucks, but they got to her before she even realized it.  Jack orders EDI to tell her the second they get back.  The AI complies.

Jack rushes upstairs to the CIC.  Tension lets go when she sees that they’re in one piece.  Samara’s eyes look haunted, Jack’s never seen her that way before.  Uncharacteristically, Jack waits.  It’s deep into the graveyard shift when Jack emerges from her cave.  She goes to the kitchen; she makes two cups of hot tea.  One is green; one is black.  She takes the cups to the observation port, she sits next to Samara and doesn’t say a word.  Jack places the cup of green tea next to Samara’s hand, she closes her eyes and begins to breathe.

An hour later, when Jack opens her eyes, the green tea is gone.  Jack doesn’t ask Samara if she’ll be okay.  That’s a stupid question.  But if the asari needs her, she will be here.  Jack looks at Samara’s passive face.

“She didn't break you.”

The hitch in Samara’s breathing tells Jack she heard.  That’s enough.


End file.
